


Un perfecto día de playa (en la vida de Rios y Salem)

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, beach, fun times, post-AoT 2, sexual puns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lo de Shanghái ambos miembros de la T.W.O. creyeron necesario tomarse unas vacaciones, así que se fueron a la playa justo como prometieron que harían una vez saliesen de tierras chinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un perfecto día de playa (en la vida de Rios y Salem)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta vez aparezco después de un tiempo para traeros un oneshot inspirado en un videojuego, o más bien en sus personajes principales, Rios y Salem. Army of Two es una trilogía de juegos (aunque yo espero que hagan más) genial, muy entretenida si la juegas tanto en solitario como con alguien.  
> Me encantan tanto el segundo juego (Army of Two: The 40th Day) como el último que salió hace un par de años (Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel) La única diferencia es que en el tercer juego manejas a dos jugadores nuevos, Alpha y Bravo. Salem y Rios no son jugables ahí, aunque hacen algunos cameos.  
> El caso es que si me decidí a escribir esto fue por la química que tienen los personajes. Salem y Rios son compañeros de combate, amigos, pero sobre todo son como hermanos. Eso sí, si los shippeo no es porque me apetezca. Hay pruebas verbales en el segundo juego de una posible relación entre ellos más allá de la mentada arriba.  
> Seguramente escribiré más sobre ellos, pero de momento voy a centrarme en un pequeño Alpha/Bravo y lo que vaya surgiendo.  
> Espero que os guste este oneshot. A mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo ^^
> 
> Un saludito,  
> Aeriel.
> 
>  
> 
> PD: esta historia es post-The 40th Day, Alice está vivita y coleando, y si estos dos están en la playa es porque en algún momento del segundo juego mencionan las ganas que tienen de ir a la playa y prometen ir una vez acabado su trabajo.

  
[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Mobile%20Uploads/_ao2_tfd_oct_shots_14_zpsdnl4lkgq.jpg.html)

[](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Mobile%20Uploads/army-of-two-the-40th-day-1265224926_thumb660x366_zpsxcn6pkiu.jpg.html)   
**( _Rios_ \- _Salem_ )**  


Después de lo de Shanghái ambos miembros de la T.W.O. creyeron necesario tomarse unas vacaciones, así que se fueron a la playa justo como prometieron que harían una vez saliesen de tierras chinas.

El sitio que eligen está tan lleno de gente que no pueden dar ni dos pasos sin chocarse con alguien.  
Aunque eso no les impide hacerse con un hueco tras casi media hora de búsqueda y utilizando la imponente musculatura de Rios como as. Vamos, que la gente prácticamente huía nada más verle.

El sol pega fuerte, lo suficiente como para hacer bastante daño, por lo que Rios se encarga de ir a buscar una sombrilla para plantarla entre las toallas que previamente Salem ha colocado sobre la arena. Éste mira unos instantes en derredor, con esa perenne sonrisa suya.  
Entonces un largo silbido interrumpe el escrutinio al que Rios le tenía sometido.

\- No te lo pierdas, un par de chicas a nuestras 2.

Soltando un suspiro, Rios se quita la camiseta de camuflaje de tirantes anchos que llevaba y la deja de cualquier manera sobre su toalla.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Salem. Yo me voy al agua.

\- Pero no te pongas celoso, Tys. Sabes bien que tú eres el único para mí.

\- Olvídame.

\- No podría ni aunque quisiera. Tu tamaño me lo impide.

\- Eso se puede malinterpretar, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué... ? Joder, pero yo no me refería a...

Rios suelta entonces una estruendosa carcajada al tiempo que camina hacia la orilla formando una V de victoria con los dedos de su mano derecha.

\- Rios 1, Salem 0.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, tío. Me parto y me mondo. 

\- Ya, ya. Déjate de chorradas y vente al agua. Me estoy abrasando con el sol.

\- Recuérdame otra vez por qué acepté venir contigo a la playa.

\- Porque me quieres.

La rotunda afirmación deja K.O. a Salem por un breve instante, después del cual logra recuperarse y seguirle hasta el agua en silencio.

Lo siguiente que le sigue son un sinfín de aguadillas, volteretas y demás monerías habidas y por haber dentro del agua. Casi todas por parte de Salem, aunque no es capaz de hacerle a su compañero una aguadilla sin ahogarse él mismo en el proceso.

Al cabo de un rato, completamente agotados y con el estómago lleno de agua, salen y se tiran sobre las toallas.

\- Tengo que reconocer... que ha estado... bien... -respira con cierta dificultad el más joven de los dos.

A Rios se le escapa una risita ronca de las suyas al tiempo que se seca vagamente el pecho con su toalla verde oliva.

\- Mírate, estás tan cansado que no puedes ni hablar -Salem le dirige una mirada de advertencia, pero él le ignora y sigue hablando.- Imagínate en otro sitio más privado, solos tú y yo, y una cama. No serías capaz ni de moverte.

Salem suelta un bufido y se incorpora en su toalla roja.- Lo estás haciendo aposta, ¿verdad? Todos estos comentarios sexuales... Seguro que con Alice aquí te los callarías como un muerto.

\- Pareces muy seguro de lo que acabas de decir -le pega tal empujón que cae de espaldas sobre la arena.

Levantándose rápidamente, Salem le espeta.- ¡¿Qué coño haces, tío?! ¡Esta mierda quema!

\- Shhh, mira tu lenguaje. Hay niños aquí.

\- ¿Y de quién es la cul-? ¿Adónde vas?

\- Al baño -quitándose un poco la arena de encima y calzándose con unas chanclas, Rios se pone en pie.

Su amigo le observa desde abajo de hito en hito.

\- ¿No podrías haber meado en el agua? Digo, es lo que hacen los seres humanos normal-

\- Los guarros, Ellie. Los guarros mean en el agua.

Salem se encoge de hombros sonriendo de medio lado y se levanta con las mismas.

\- Te acompaño, me acaban de entrar ganas.

\- ¿Y nos medimos las pollas?

\- Ni falta que hace. Sabes _claramente_ que yo la tengo más grande. En tu caso... Bueno, sobra decir que tus músculos se llevaron la mejor parte.

\- Voy a callarte la boca. Y eso, querido amigo, puedes interpretarlo como te parezca.

\- ¿Qué... ? ¿En serio, Tys? Pero tío, ¿has comido algo en mal estado?

\- Aún no he comido.

\- ¡Pues peor me lo pones! Eso tiene que ser una bajada de azúcar o algo...

\- ¿Sabes una cosa que tiene mucho azúcar... ?

\- No sigas por ahí. Joder, tío, estás fatal.

\- No iba a decir eso, pero veo que estás bien informado.

\- Ugh...

\- Rios 2, Salem 0. Estás acabado, _tío_.

La cola para entrar en los servicios de mujeres es tan larga que casi llega a la misma orilla, pero la de hombres es inexistente por lo que entran nada más llegar.  
Sólo están ellos, así que se colocan en los urinarios uno junto al otro tal y como es costumbre.

\- Ten cuidado con eso, no vayas a sacarle un ojo a alguien -Salem le está mirando de reojo y el sólo gesto provoca un pequeño espasmo en el descomunal miembro de su amigo.- No es que me queje, porque yo creo que la tengo bastante grande, pero lo tuyo es injusto. Es de ser egoísta, incluso. Egoísta involuntario.

\- ¿Sabes acaso lo que estás diciendo, Ellie? Porque desde aquí arriba no oigo más que balbuceos y lloriqueos.

\- ¡Y-yo no balbuceo! Y tampoco lloriqueo. Sólo digo...

\- Entre tú y yo, Elliot, te _mueres_ por tocármela.

La boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par son lo único que Rios obtiene como respuesta hasta que el cerebro de Salem decide colaborar.

\- Me estás vacilando, ¿no? -parece enfadado mientras termina de mear y se coloca. Rios decide imitarle, observándole en todo momento.- Llevas todo el día quedándote conmigo. ¿Es algún tipo de venganza? ¿Te he hecho yo algo para que me trates así? Porque podrías ser franco por una puta vez en tu vida y decirme lo que mierdas quieres en lugar de reírte de mí.

\- A ti.

Salem le mira confuso durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para preguntar.- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? Habla en cristiano, joder.

\- Si sacaras la cabeza del culo sabrías de sobra lo que he tratado de darte a entender durante el día de hoy -hace una pequeña pausa para respirar y prosigue.- Te quiero a ti, pedazo de cabezón con patas. Con todo lo que ello conlleva. Tu chulería, tus gilipolleces (que no son pocas) y tu sucia boca.

Con la sonrisa de golfo que le caracteriza y la chulería que el propio Rios ha mencionado y por la que tan bien se le conoce, Salem responde impertinente y a modo de imitación (y más que obvia burla hacia su compañero).- Entre tú y yo, Tyson, te _mueres_ por besar mi sucia boca.

\- ¿Pero y todas esas veces que le tiraste los trastos a Alice?

\- No soy maricón del todo, ¿sabes? Aún puedo apreciar un buen par de tetas y un buen culo.

\- Un día de éstos vas a matarme con tu romanticismo si es que antes no lo hace tu _Type 77_. Y siendo de gatillo fácil como eres...

\- No esperes que te cante sonatas a la luz de la luna. Ésas mariconadas no me van.

\- Tranquilo, machote, ni en mis más locos sueños esperaría algo así. Tu hombría está a salvo conmigo.

\- Me alegra saberlo -otra vez esa sonrisa que tantas ganas tiene Rios de probar.- Ahora ven aquí antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- ¿Lo harías? -pregunta aún sin moverse de su sitio.

Salem le mira confuso unos segundos.- ¿El qué?

\- Cambiar de opinión.

\- A veces creo que piensas demasiado. Así que voy a actuar por ti -dice Salem antes de cercarle entre la pared de pequeños azulejos y un par de lavabos, y su cuerpo.- No hay vuelta atrás, Tys. Ya no.

\- Bien, porque quiero esto, Ellie.

El primer beso es bastante torpe y todo dientes. Duele incluso.  
El que le sigue es algo más calmado, con menos presión y más precisión.  
Ambas manos de Salem descansando sobre el corpulento pecho de Rios, que sube y baja al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, los músculos flexionándose y relajándose bajo el toque de las callosas pero cálidas y grandes manos de su compañero.  
Salem suspira un poco y se derrite contra Rios, que le sujeta por la cintura con cierta delicadeza.  
Cuando por fin se separan para coger algo de oxígeno, ambos se miran y sonríen con humor. No se sienten extraños ni diferentes. Nada ha cambiado realmente, excepto la futura compañía en sus camas.

\- Vale... -se pasa Salem una mano por su pelo aún ligeramente húmedo.- ¿Te hace una carrera por la arena? 

Lamiéndose los labios sin dobles sentidos, Rios asiente con la cabeza.- El que pierda va debajo.

El ahogado sonido de sorpresa que suelta el más joven se pierde entre las carcajadas de Rios, que se dirige a la salida de los baños de hombres sin esperar una respuesta.

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Ahora no pienso perder! -le sigue muy de cerca Salem, casi tropezándose con él.

\- Puedes intentarlo -le pica Rios.

\- ¡Voy a ganar!

\- Ahá...

\- ¡Rios! -la indignada exclamación de su ahora amante vuelve a arrancarle otra carcajada. Es tan divertido sacarle de sus casillas...


End file.
